


A Fluffy Prompt

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is a literal cat, Overstimulation, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a literal kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fluffy Prompt

The orange kitten peeked up from the top of the cardboard box he had made his home when he sensed movement. He watched curiously as the tall thing with black fur on his head paced back and forth, waving his front paws in front of him at a rapid pace. The kitten dropped down and backed up a little, preparing himself for a little escape from his box.

Kylo Ren was too overstimulated and upset to notice what his newest pet was doing. His chest felt too tight and painful and he continued to walk back and forth, waving his hands in the air as he mentally tried to talk himself down. He was well aware that he shouldn’t be upset over something like a movie’s plot and yet...

And yet...

He nearly stepped on the orange kitten when he whirled around. He blinked, stopping just short on stepping on it when it mewed up at him. “Hey...” Slowly he bent down, running the palm of his hand over the kitten’s head. “What are you doing out of your box, Hux?” he asked. He sat down, setting the animal down in his lap.

Hux curled up, yawning softly before closing his eyes to fall asleep, purring loudly in Kylo’s lap.

Kylo blushed, smiling a little as he scratched behind the animal’s ears.


End file.
